


Mistletoe kiss

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Dragonball - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, Smut, Yaoi, im bad at tags, kakavege, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: This is a Kakavege short smutty story.The title kind of gives it away.I do not own the rights to these characters.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Kudos: 30





	Mistletoe kiss

Dressed in their smart casual clothes, the pair were stood by the doorway; their wives had gone out shopping with the their children to pick up some last minute things for the party. They knew they'd be out for sometime, however they promised they'd stay put and not go off to do any training. Vegeta sighed looking over at Goku who was stood grinning like an idiot. "What's with the gormless expression?"

"huh? I'm just daydreaming." Goku smiled over at Vegeta.

Vegeta quirked a brow. "so nothing new then?" He smirked.

"Have you uh...have you ever kissed somebody you liked before?" Goku smiled widely at Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head and tutted. "Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut, and give the impression that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt."

"I'm being serious." He pouted.

"As am I, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" He furrowed his brows whilst crossing his arms.

"Well..." Goku looked at the mistletoe above them.

"Oh no, absolutely not, no." He scoffed as he looked up at the mistletoe before back at Goku. "you can't be serious, it's just some stupid traditional bullshit." 

"But it's suppose to be bad luck if we-" Goku was cut off as he felt index finger press against his lips.

"Don't be so superstitious, you fool." Vegeta huffed pulling his finger away.

"Oh I get it...you are too scared to do it." Goku smirked leaning into Vegeta.

"What?!" He scoffed pushing Goku back.

"It makes sense now-" he smirked tapping his finger on his chin.

Vegeta scrunched his face up. "What are you talking about?" 

"You are too scared to kiss me, in case you actually have feelings for me." He leaned into Vegeta again with a mischievous grin.

"Don't be absurd." He scoffed again avoiding eye contact.

"Then...what's stopping you? It's just a kiss, no harm done right?" Goku shrugged.

Vegeta grunted and gripped Goku by the shirt, his eyes closed as he pulled Goku down to his level and planted a kiss so delicately on Goku's lips. A warm feeling enveloped him as Goku's lips applied more firm pressure against his, their lips parted slightly to inhale the fresh minty scent mingled with coffee between their breaths, their lips collided against each other again into a more fiery kiss. Vegeta opened his eyes as he felt Goku's hands roamed down to his sides, he shoved him back wiping his mouth. Goku looked at Vegeta half dazed by their kiss, they both stood staring into each others eyes, their bodies taut, heart racing, both gasping for air; as though they had forgotten how to breath from their kiss.

Goku bit his lip with a nervous expression, staring back at Vegeta who stood wide eyed. "Um, Vegeta?" he paused awaiting for a response, instead he felt himself being slammed against the wall into another fiery kiss. He felt his skin prickle as their tongues massaged together, savouring their sweet bitter taste. He felt himself melting into Vegeta as their kiss got more rough, their kiss broke with a smacking sound. 

"Lets take this -" Vegeta so heavily in lust, groped between Goku's legs as he leaned into him. "Somewhere more private." 

Goku shivered at the touch, he could feel himself harden, aroused by the kiss and the touch; no second thoughts were made as they headed to the bedroom. Their lips clashed again as they kicked the door shut behind them, Goku pulled back to lock the door, he looked over his shoulder and watched Vegeta rucked his top up revealing his well toned out body. He bit back a moan at just the view, his heart beating hard against his chest, He started to unbutton his shirt keeping his eyes locked on Vegeta's. He walked over to Vegeta throwing his shirt to the side, he pulled Vegeta into him their warm naked chest pressed against the other. Goku gasped into their kiss, Vegeta tugged at his trousers whilst pushing him towards the bed. Goku fell backwards as the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, causing him to land on the mattress. 

Vegeta's hands splayed across Goku's chest, he leaned into Goku nipping at his earlobe whilst unzipping Goku's trousers. Slowly his hands gripped the waist line of clothing pulling the trousers and pants down to Goku's mid thigh. He tapped Goku's hand away as it reached to cover the now throbbing cock. "Someone is so eager." Vegeta smirked as he planted firm kisses down the exposed area whilst slowly pulling Goku's trousers and pants off. He felt Goku's legs tremble in reaction to each firm kiss planted down his thighs.

"Vegeta." Goku rasped, he rutted his hips feeling Vegeta kissing so dangerously close to his cock.He inhaled sharply as firm grip was felt around his cock. He looked down at Vegeta with eyes so heavy in lust.

"Now tell me-" Vegeta cooed as he stroked Goku's twitching cock, whilst his other hand done firm twist motion around the head his thumb gliding back and forth over the slit, which rewarded him with low grunts and moans from Goku. "what was it,I was suppose to be scared of doing again?" he teased and quickened the strokes.

Goku grinned with a light chuckle. "You got me there." 

Vegeta let go of the hard cock, he stepped back and slid his trousers and pants down, he smirked knowing Goku was watching intently. "Like what you see Kakarot?"

Goku sat up and watched Vegeta crawl back onto the bed, he gripped onto Vegeta shoulders and pushed him onto his back, pinning him by his wrists. "oh I don't like what I see." He trailed his tongue down Vegeta's neck and paused by the collarbone. "I love it." he planted a kiss on the collarbone, and trailed his tongue sensually down the now quivering body. He moved his hands down the musk scented body, freeing Vegeta's wrists. He paused as he reached to Vegeta's hard cock,he inhaled the heavy scent of musk, and sweat mixed with subtle hint of sandalwood. He trailed his tongue around the head of the cock, and slid his mouth down the shaft, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked firmly, lips reddened as the cock was engulfed into his wet heat. 

Vegeta clenched onto the bedding beneath him, he jerked and let out incoherent sounds watching as Goku bobbed his head on his twitching slick cock. He panted heavily, intoxicated in the pleasure, tingling sensations travelling down to the head of his cock, as Goku sucked more firm.

Goku slid the cock out his mouth and leaned over Vegeta grabbing a pillow, and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips as he encouraged Vegeta to lift his hips up to place the pillow underneath.

"Something tells me, you've done this before." Vegeta smirked as he opened his legs allowing Goku more access.

"mm, nope." Goku's hands held onto Vegeta's upper thighs as he planted a firm kiss up the inside leg. "Just needing easier access." he licked the head of the twitching cock, and kissed down the other side of the inside leg.

"easier access to wha-" Vegeta threw his head back as he felt wet muscle lick against his entrance. He started feeling hazy, his heart pounding as the wet muscle trailed firmly around his puckering hole. The firm grip on his thighs, glided to his hard cock he arched his back as the hands palmed his cock and stroked it. Waves of tingling sensation travelled up his cock as Goku's tongue started to wriggle inside his entrance, whilst his cock was being pumped. "sh-shit kaka...oh fuck!" Vegeta stuttered as he felt the tongue thrust into his entrance, his legs shook uncontrollably, he rolled his eyes back and bucked his hips.

Goku moved his hands away from the twitching cock, as he pulled away from the now slick entrance. He glanced back at Vegeta wiping his mouth across his forearm. "You enjoyed that, huh?" He grinned sliding a finger into the entrance.

Vegeta's cheeks went flush, he swallowed hard feeling Goku's finger rub inside his inner walls. His hips arched as Goku slid another finger in. "Kakarot." He murmured as his entrance was slowly being stretched, he thrusted his hips against Goku wantonly. His fingers dug onto the bedding as he felt another finger slip inside him, his cock surged, a moan escaped past his lips. He let out a whine as he felt Goku slip his fingers out, he bucked his hips in frustration so eager to be filled.

Goku leaned on his knees, holding Vegeta's legs wider as he guided his cock in slowly. 

Vegeta hissed through his teeth, he started to focus on his breathing as he felt his insides being filled. He was rewarded with short strokes on his cock with words of encouragement as Goku slowly continued to slide his cock inside the tight entrance. 

"Oh, Vegeta you feel so tight." Goku looked down seeing his cock was now fully buried inside the entrance. He gripped onto Vegeta's hips firmly and started to set a steady pace with his thrust. 

Vegeta mewled, his body convulsed as Goku quickened the pace of the thrusts. He dug his nails into Goku's shoulder as he moaned out his name. Goku let out rhythmic grunts as he thrusted in harder. Their hips pounded against each others, causing the bed to shake and creak at such force. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's waist, pulling Goku's hips down harder. Vegeta moaned out as he felt a spring coiling tightly inside him and then being released. 

"Vegeta...I-I'm close." Goku panted as the rhythm of his thrusts got sloppy, closer, and closer he was getting to his climax.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Vegeta moaned, his head tilted back as he gripped harder on Goku's shoulder. He angled his hips as he felt Goku hit against his sweet spot, causing a tingling sensation to shoot up to the head of his cock. "M-more!!!" Vegeta pleaded as he started to moan out some curse words.

Goku obliged, he leaned onto the palms of his hands and slammed his hips into Vegeta. The room filled with smells of their sweat and ambience of the moans, groans of pleasure. Goku tilted his head back, his eyes rolled back as an orgasm rippled through him; he continued to ride out his climax as he released inside Vegeta, he palmed Vegeta's cock firmly rubbing the shaft causing Vegeta to convulse and moan out in ecstasy as his warm seed shot out and landed on his chest.

They both panted heavily, Goku pressed his forehead against Vegeta's as they remained still in that position. Soft wet lips collided against the other, they parted their lips allowing their tongues to roam inside their mouths whilst Goku slowly slid himself out the twitching hole. There was silence between them, only the smacking of their lips and heavy breathing echoed the room. Goku pulled back from their kiss and smiled down at Vegeta, who's cheeks were still flushed. "Hey Vegeta." He smiled more widely.

"Hm?" Vegeta looked up at Goku still dazed from the intense orgasm.

"Can we do this more often?" He asked before planting a kiss on Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta pushed Goku off and rubbed his cheek. "We'll see."

"So that's a yes?" He grinned at Vegeta whilst helping him to sit up.

"It's a we will see..." Vegeta winced feeling wetness trickle out his entrance.

"So yes?" Goku widened his eyes in excitement. "because Chichi doesn't feel half as good as-" he yelped as he was pushed off the bed. He rose to his feet rubbing his head looking back at Vegeta who was sat crossing his arms with a glare. "Was it something I said?"

"I suggest you get out, before I shove my fist up your backside, you'll be talking shit for weeks...oh...wait" he looked back with a deadpan expression and grinned.

Goku chuckled as he started to get dressed. "That's if you think you'll be able to walk." He winked as he unlocked the door and walked out the room.

Vegeta smirked shaking his head, he then sighed, for his legs were feeling like jelly. "Damn that cocky piece of shit."


End file.
